Screwing With The Past, Bringing A Better Future
by Plot Bunnie Industries
Summary: DW/TW/HP crossover. The Doctor tried to save Tom Riddle from destroying his and any others' lives, but failed. CHAPTER 5: "Who's gonna knock?" Jack asked as they stood in front of the Headmaster's door. I'm sorry, bbs-On Hiatus- due to family problems
1. House Calls

**Okay, for all of you who HAVE seen the new Harry Potter movie... did you LOVE IT or what?**

Anywho, I needed to write something off of the movie...I've seen it twice now and I wanted to play off something Tom Riddle said when he was a boy. The part where Dumbledore came to see him... he said 'You're the Doctor aren't you?' Now... who else do we know with that name?

**  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot in the story that will come immediately after these words.**

As Dumbledore sat looking at the young boy in front of him, he couldn't help but wonder what the child meant by "The Doctor." Certainly, this orphanage doesn't have enough money to pay an actual psychiatrist to come in and see the children. After a short pondering session, Albus let it alone and left to carry out the rest of his day.

What the old wizard didn't know was that someone else had visited Tom that earlier that week. The person had come with such stealth that no one had known that he had even been there.

He was a dark looking person, who told Tom he was different, just like Dumbledore would at a later date.

The person told Tom that he should be a good boy and follow the 'Light' (whatever that was) for the rest of his life. The man called himself the Doctor, and explained to Tom that one day, he was going to come back, looking different than he did then, but he would come and take Tom away from all the hate and wretchedness in the world.

When he saw the man at the door, who told him he was named 'Mr. Dumbledore', Tom thought back to the dark man, the Doctor, and assumed that Mr. Dumbledore was him. He was sadly mistaken, and never mentioned the man to anyone again.

See, the Doctor had seen the future of one Tom Marvolo Riddle, and wanted to change the way the child turned out. He rarely associated with the Wizarding World, but at that time he knew that drastic action needed to be taken to assure that the Dark Lord never come to rise.

Unfortunately, his attempt failed, and the Doctor never again did see Tom Riddle. What he did monitor, though, was the life of one Harry Potter.

He didn't know exactly why he watched over the young man. Maybe it was because he felt partially responsible for his parents' deaths because he couldn't change their killer from childhood. Maybe it was because the young man intrigued him with his extraordinary luck and odd way that situations seemed to always end up in his favor.

'It must be Karma. The boy had an entirely horrible childhood, the universe makes up for that stuff somehow.' the Doctor told himself once, when Harry was eleven. The young boy had just beaten a troll in a bathroom.

By the time Harry hit his fifth year at Hogwarts, the Doctor had been getting regular updates from Dumbledore himself. The Headmaster knew who the Doctor was, and had dealt with the cheerful alien on occasion before taking his post at Hogwarts. He would frequently call the Time Lord with helpful tidbits of Harry's day, any new relationship news, and his grades.

On one such afternoon, while Harry was at a Quidditch match, Dumbledore sat the Doctor down to speak to him.

'So, Harry's doing well, I assume? Albus, I must say, I love what you've done with the place.' With a cheeky grin, the Doctor let his friend speak.

'Doctor, I called you here today to tell you of... a new teacher here at Hogwarts this year.' Albus tried to begin explaining the Dumbledore's Army meetings in the shortest, most concise matter possible. There was so much to say, and the Doctor wasn't known for his long attention span.

'I assume you're speaking of Umbridge, that stupid old bird. What was she thinking when she came here? 'Let's see if I can spy on Hogwarts and gain the upper hand for the Ministry!' She's a rotten egg, she is.' The Time Lord's laughter filled the office for a moment.

'As I was saying, Doctor. Harry has been participating in a rather unorthodox form of rebellion. He is using a special room, called the Room of Requirement, to _teach_ some of the spells that the students aren't learning in Umbridge's class. He is calling it Dumbledore's Army. I, however, actually have no affiliation with it whatsoever. I thought you'd ought to know since you have been keeping such a close eye on Harry lately.' Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

'Why is that, Doctor? Why have you been so keen on watching over Harry's well being?' The Doctor sat back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest.

'Albus, I don't know why, but I do know that I need to watch over this young man. You know the steps I took to try and stop Tom Riddle before he started. That failed, and now, I don't know... There is a feeling deep within me that says to keep tabs on Harry. I feel like I know him. I feel that he could be family, even. He is like a son to me, Albus, and I think I need to watch over him for a while.'

Dumbledore, truthfully, felt the same way about Harry, and knew the feelings that the Doctor spoke of. The Headmaster continued to update the Doctor throughout the year.

During Harry's struggle through sixth year, the Doctor finally introduced himself to the Savior. It took more convincing that the Doctor would have thought possible...

'You believe that McGonagall can change into a tabby, but time travel is a 'no-no'? Didn't you travel with Hermione Granger in third year? These things shouldn't be new to you, Harry.'  
...in the end, though, Harry opened up to the Doctor. They became very close in the span of only a couple weeks, and Harry was glad to talk to someone who didn't always look at him to be the Chosen One.

'Doctor, I need to talk to you about something.' Harry said one day during his study period. Dumbledore had gotten the Time Lord a room that he could stay in if he wanted to spend any extended time in the castle. They sat in the suite on a cold Monday when Harry struck up a conversation.

'What would this 'something' be, Harry? Girls, is that it? You are getting old enough for girls, I know." Harry's face had blushed a dozen shades of red when his friend mentioned that.

'Actually,' Harry hid his eyes from view, 'it's about... a guy.' Harry blushed again, and waited for the Doctor's reply. When none was given, Harry looked at his friend, hurt shining in his eyes.

'I was waiting for you to go on, Harry. Aw, don't cry, pet, I'm not mad at you. Which bloke you talking 'bout anyway? It's not Ron or Dean is it? I would hate to see Hermione or Ginny on you about those two." The Doctor shook his head and smiled at Harry.

'Its Draco. Malfoy." Harry blushed bright red, and grinned.

'Well...' the Doctor scratched his head, 'that's certainly unexpected.'

The Doctor left Harry in the middle of that year...

'Harry, I must go. There's this thing that's happening in the future... the bees are disappearing, and I need to be there to figure it out.' The Doctor tried.

'I still don't want you to leave! I tell you _everything! _How can I go through the rest of this year without you? Who will I talk to about Draco or Dumbledore or... arrg!' Harry huffed in frustration for an hour before the Doctor left. When his friend finally stepped inside the TARDIS, Harry broke down and gave the Time Lord a hug.

'I'll have people that will check up on you for me. His name is Jack and he will make sure you are okay. He is probably the only other man in the universe, and you know I know a lot of other men, that I trust with this world more than I trust myself. We've been to the end of the world and back, and I think you and he will get on very well.' The Doctor smiled at Harry and hugged the teen tightly to his chest.

'Will you be back anytime soon?' Harry asked against the Doctor's blue suit.

'Anytime you want me to be, I'll come back. After I save the world... again.' Grinning, the Time Lord stepped into his ship and went off into the future to save unsuspecting planets from a horrible fate.

Harry wouldn't encounter the problem the Doctor solved for another 10 to 12 years, but he thanked his friend as soon as he left for saving the Earth another time. All the stories he heard from the Time Lord made Harry respect the man more and more. That seemed to, partially, be the reason that Harry wanted to spend so much time with him.

---

Jack soon met with Harry. The wizard didn't tell Cap. Harkness much about him, and Jack didn't seem to mind. Harry didn't want to get close to another person that he thought would leave him again. Harry was still upset that his closest confidant left him, and the teen wasn't ready to let him go, no matter how perfect his replacement's cheekbones were.

-----------------------------------------

**So, this was probably the longest first chapter I've written for anything. I guess it was just because I needed to set everything in line. This IS a TW/HP/DW crossover and I will be getting the rest of the Torchwood crew in here eventually. This is all coming from different time-lines, so please just bear with me on this. Hopefully we'll figure it out.  
Thanks, guys.**

**  
---Dark Cascade  
**


	2. Scotland Called, Are You In?

**Okay, second chapter. I didn't know how I'm going to fit Jack in ... no one really does, do they? Haha.**

**I hope you've all liked it. I've been getting Alerts and Favourites. Reviews would be nice, too, my readers. Always nice. Thanks!**

**I'm going to write this in more of a present day type situation. Children of Earth didn't happen in here, mind you... so it's all good. It's mostly DH and HBP compliant, with a few changes to characters and couples. Voldie is dead... that's the big point here.**

**Disclaimer (of sorts): Yes, of course I own Harry Potter, Doctor Who, and Torchwood.  
-taps ear-  
Oh, sorry... scratch that last.**

**

* * *

**

Ianto filled the last coffee cup and walked up a flight of stairs to the conference room. As he set the mugs down in front of their respective recipients, Ianto noticed a familiar face projected onto the screen in front of him.

"Huh... I haven't seen that face in…'he did some mental calculations, '… eight years! Harry Potter certainly has grown up, hasn't he?" Ianto mused, almost to himself, not realizing his words. Once his mind caught up with his comment, a short curse came from his lips.

The Welshman turned towards his boss and his co-worker, wincing. The emotions he faced there ranged from curiosity and confusion to downright annoyance.

Gwen was the first to react.

"What?" came the inevitable question, spat as if he had just confessed to knowing a flesh-eating alien from way back.

"Er, I... uhh…" Ianto shifted his weight and had not a little difficulty shaping the right words with his mouth. He felt bad about holding information back from Jack, now, even if this particular bit of information hadn't struck him as terribly important until about a minute ago. As for Gwen, well, Ianto was somehow less worried about the former PC's reaction.

After a pause in which Ianto tried and failed to form a more cohesive sentence, Jack finally spoke up. "Why don't you just… tell us how you know Harry, Yan." Jack proposed after a quick glance to Gwen, effectively shutting her up. Jack placed his hand softly over Ianto's, and held the shaking appendage like he knew how it felt to be lost for words at a time like this. The younger man took a breath.

"Well. Long story short, Harry and I dated... in Uni, only for a couple months, mind you. He went to a different school and I needed a place to stay during the summer. Harry lived in London and he was going to University somewhere in town. I went to school here, but took an internship in London at this business. They let me work there, but they didn't provide lodgings, so I needed to find some cheap housing. I didn't know who he was, but once things... er, started, he opened up about his world and the magic. He told me about the way they do things, and we would talk for hours…" Ianto's eyes glazed over and he seemed to be talking mostly to himself at this point.

"For such a short-lived relationship, we really were quite close." Jack shifted in his seat and glanced over at Gwen, who still wore her annoyance at Ianto on her face tactlessly.

Not noticing or simply ignoring Gwen, Ianto continued. "We stopped dating after summer ended. I moved back here and he stayed where he was. I haven't actually seen him since." Ianto lifted his eyes from the table and stared at the unexpected projected image of his ex-lover.

Harry had always been so kind to him. He understood Ianto's demons, mostly because the wizard had more than his fair share of his own to try and deal with.

A small smile graced the Welshman's lips as he thought back to the brief time that he and Harry had lived together.

"He was a wonderful person, always kind and quick to try and make things better. Terrific…" Ianto realized what he had been about to say and quickly disposed of the word 'lover' that had been on the tip of his tongue. Jack smirked. Gwen decided to get back to business and forget about Ianto and his old boyfriend.

"Anyway," she said, standing up and grabbing the projector remote from Jack, earning a frown from her boss.

"We do have a case surrounding Mr. Potter." Gwen clicked the remote and Harry's face was replaced on the screen by a school that both Jack and Ianto remembered seeing at least once.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has recently been visited by a species of alien. There are around five of the creatures that have taken up residence at an area around the school called 'The Forbidden Forest.' It's a pretty scary name for a bit of woods, if you ask me. Torchwood has seen it before, so this will be easier than normal. All we need are the files from the Archives on the Caridons and a way to get to Scotland."

Ianto had a confused look on his face. He had seen the file on the Caridons before in the archives. They normally lived in the sunlight, and Ianto remembered something about how they hated dark, dank places.

"Why would they be in such a dark, wet place? They live on a planet that is about as far away from a sun as Mercury is: hot, dry, desolate, and sunny. That is not the Forbidden Forest, Gwen." Ianto said, looking at his co-worker and then towards Jack, who took a breath to speak.

"Dumbledore hasn't contacted me through any of the normal means. I don't know what's going on with them. Some of my friends in the Wizarding World haven't heard anything from Hogwarts. Gwen, you said you picked up a signal in Scotland? Why did you connect it with Harry so quickly?" Gwen shrugged.

"He seemed important. When I went into the computer system after we got the signal, a pop-up came up and said, 'Jack knows someone who went here. Harry Potter. He'll be good to talk to. He and Jack go way back.' I think Tosh wanted us all to be ready for some things." All the members at the table smiled fondly at the memory of their friend. Then Jack's face changed and he went into his 'tough, irrefutable leader' mode. He stood up and looked at his team.

"Gwen, you can go down to the Archives to get the paperwork and arrange travel. You're staying here. Ianto and I both know Harry Potter and the magical world. I need someone to stay here and watch the Hub anyway." She opened her mouth to protest, but Jack silenced her with a hand.

"We need someone here in case the Rift becomes active again. It seems to have settled down for a while, so we're kinda due. We should leave soon." Gwen left the room, huffy. Once she was out of earshot, Jack's leader stance faltered.

"I wish Harry would return my calls! Draco won't even let me talk to him even when I get through. You remember most of what Harry told you about during Uni?" Ianto smiled at his lover and nodded.

"Great, so we'll update the comm. system and get Gwen to straighten out some travel stuff. You go home and pack for cold weather. Scotland is beautiful this time a year, but damn if it's not cold." As Jack grinned at Ianto, the latter man's eyebrow shot up questioningly. They rose from their seats and started to walk out of the conference room.

"Did you say that Draco wouldn't let you through? As in Draco Malfoy?" Ianto smirked when Jack nodded.

"He and Draco got back together, then? That's wonderful. Draco was always the most beautiful man. Graceful even when he was doing the strangest things. Harry used to call him his 'Adonis'." Jack gave Ianto and sidelong look after his lover spoke.

"You met Malfoy?"

"Oh, he and Harry had sort of a thing going when I showed up… I eventually did more than meet him. He was a very, very nice man." Ianto winked as Jack frowned at the comment. The Captain stood in his office as Ianto walked out.

The Welshman hit the cog-rolling door and tapped his comm., turning slightly.

"But there will only be one pair of blue eyes for me, Harkness. I'll drive the SUV. Be back in 20." With a wink, Ianto walked out, and left Jack grinning foolishly.


	3. Phoning In Backup: The Reunion Special

**So, I got this review a couple days ago, and it was exactly what I think I needed. Lately, I've been horribly busy with finals and a bunch of stuff you all don't really care about. Anyway, I hope this chapter will help with that confusion if anyone else has it. AND to the person who left that review, next time leave your name, please! I always need critical feedback, especially since my beta is a little biased. : D**  
**I don't own, honestly. **

**

* * *

**

"Love, who was that?" Harry asked, not looking from the telly.

"It was Albus again. He's been looking for you. I told him I haven't seen you. 'Course, he knew better, but he's being nice about your space. Jack's called a few times, too. I think you should call him back. He seemed…" Draco paused thoughtfully, "I can't think of the word. He sounded like he needed to talk to you. I think something is going on." Harry sighed at his husband's comment.

"Damn." The dark-haired wizard breathed, "I'll call him back, then."

Harry walked to the kitchen of his house and pulled the phone off the wall. He couldn't recall when exactly it had been that he convinced Draco that Muggle technology was their friend. Harry was thankful that his partner finally gave in, though.

"Hello?" said a voice Harry hadn't heard in years.

"_Ianto?_" He questioned loudly. So loudly, in fact, that Draco apparently felt the need to appear in the kitchen, confused look in tow.

"I thought you called Jack." the blond whispered, eyebrows furrowed.

"I did!" Harry hissed sharply.

"Hello?" said the voice again, "Harry, is that you?"

"Yeah, Yan. It's me." Harry smiled fondly at the old nickname.

"Nice to talk to you, Potter. How've you been?" Ianto said. He was definitely grinning.

"I've been quite alright, Mr. Jones. How 'bout you? You working for Torchwood now, under Jack?" Ianto choked on a laugh, and Harry asked if his friend was okay.

"I'm completely fine, Harry. Its just... that's even more true than you think," the wizard heard the smile in Ianto's voice and laughed at the unexpected double entendre.

"How is the old man, now? I haven't seen him in a long time."

"Very, _very_ good, if you know what I mean." They both chuckled.

"You want to talk to him? He's right here." Ianto glanced at his lover whose hands were currently grasping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were white.

"Why not? He's been trying to talk to me for a while, hasn't he?" Harry laughed and Ianto grinned again.

"That he has. Here, I'll put it on speaker... better that way. You know how Jack drives. I don't want to die today." The Welshman put the cell phone on a device for that purpose.

"Harry, I'm going to sound like an ass, but why the _hell_ haven't you called me?" Jack growled.

"Jack, I've been trying to keep to myself. After I got married and had the kids-" Harry was cut off abruptly.

"You had _kids?!" _Ianto shouted. He shot a wide-eyed, incredulous look at Jack.

"Two, Yan. You know I've always loved kids. In fact, I didn't just want them, I think I needed them. Arabel and Sam are my life. I love them both so much." Harry's voice was far away as he described his children.

"You'd love them; both of you would. Arabel just turned four and she is so much like Draco it's actually astonishing. And Sam, oh Merlin, he got my good looks, that's for sure."

Draco returned to the kitchen as Harry laughed. The blond wrapped his hands around Harry's neck gently and kissed his head.

"I can't believe it, Harry. I really don't. Right out of Uni?" asked Ianto.

"Oh! Ianto! You still don't know." The wizard's laugh shook Draco, still holding onto Harry, and he frowned.

"What don't I know, Potter?" came the reply.

"I was never actually _in _university. That whole thing was to get closer to you. I always thought the perpetual lack of schoolbooks might have tipped you off." Harry snorted into the phone.

"Harry, I wasn't concerned with your _schoolbooks_ when we lived together. Especially when Draco was over for the night... or the day." As the wizard heard this, he winked at his husband who smiled back.

"Ianto, time and place." Jack smiled despite himself.

"Its funny though," the Welshman chortled. The American's smile fell from his face as he got serious.

"Okay, to the main reason we called you, Harry. There is a creature in your Forbidden Forest and Dumbledore called me to help. He doesn't think its magical and one of my team thinks they've has figured out what it might be."

"Why did you need me?" Harry asked, confused.

"You're the only person I know that can navigate the Forbidden Forest at all competently. I would get Dumbledore to find Hagrid, make this whole thing a bit easier on all of us, but I know how he's after Aragog at the moment." Ianto looked at his lover, trying very hard not to stare as if he'd grown a third head.

"Sir-" he started to correct Jack's thinking.

"He's gotten past that, Jack. That was my sixth year! He'll be fine to show you around."

"You don't have to help me, Harry. I just thought it would be good for you. No one has talked to you and checked up. I heard that the Doctor tried to get a hold of you and you didn't answer." Jack didn't know how honest that last statement really was, but judging by the lengths Dumbledore had gone to even get Jack's attention, the Captain didn't doubt the Doctor had been called at some point.

"He left me when I needed him, Harkness, and you bloody well know that. If it wasn't for you and Draco, I don't think I could have finished school. Fuck, Jack. I don't want to talk to him. He promised me he would come back!" Harry's voice had completely lost its joviality in his anger. Draco came closer to his husband, and even tried to grab the phone in case he became angrier.

"He had to save the world. He lost someone extremely close to him. He found Rose again, Harry. Rose. You know how hard it was to leave her the first time. You've heard his stories." Jack pleaded with his friend, begging understanding.

Harry didn't say anything for a long moment, and wrapped one of his arms tightly around Draco instead. He remembered Rose from the stories Jack mentioned, of course. The 'blonde girl with a Union Jack on her shirt'.

Finally, he sighed.

"When do you need me at Hogwarts?"


	4. We're Off to See the Wizard

**Blah, blah, blah... I'm a horrible person. I haven't updated anything at all lately, and I'm sorry. It really doesn't sit well with me, but what can you do? Hopefully I will get some stuff out soon. I'm on summer break. It will be easier to get stuff out. This was beta-d by the lovely and talented theviewfromhere. (take a bow)...she would if she were here. : D**  
**  
OH! and by the way, I'm going to probably add in the new Doc eventually... but that's another chapter. I think this one will go back to Harry Potter... mostly. This'll be mostly an explaining chapter. It's here for back-story on the Harry Potter side of things, really. Next chapter we'll actually get to some real stuff. Yay. ****Sorry again for the long-ass wait.  
**  
**I don't own anything.  
****_**

Gwen sat in the Hub, sulking. She hated sitting in the empty space with just Myfanwy for company. With no backup, Gwen would have to do everything herself, which would be wonderfully exciting... if anything happened actually happened at some point.

Except for the hourly check of her email and Ianto's ever-so-often check-in calls, Gwen sat at her desk doing nothing.

"Harkness, what did you do to Ianto?" Harry leaned against the luggage rack at the airport, looking at his friends. His face was twisted into a smirk that rivaled that of a Malfoy.

"You're too young for me to go into that, Harry." Jack said as he hugged the wizard. Ianto stood next to his lover, and noticed Draco coming out of a bathroom. At the sight of the blond, Ianto smiled and waved slightly. Draco jogged lightly over to the group and smiled back at Ianto.

"See you haven't changed a bit, To-to. Good to see you." The two hugged tightly just as Jack and Harry returned to the conversation.

"To-to? I missed a whole relationship full of nicknames... wow, I feel out of the loop." Jack grinned at Harry and Ianto hit him lightly on the arm.

"Draco has a thing against the Welsh. Seems to think they all need mocking. The nickname was cute, though, for a while." Harry glared without much malice at his husband.

"Can I learn more about you three's... what ever it was that you had? Not really for investigative purposes, mostly just for fun." the Captain winked at both wizards. The men chatted lightly about their exploits during Ianto's university years on the way to the Apparation point.

Once they fell flat on their feet (or ass in Ianto's case), the men strode toward Hogsmeade.

"So, no one was going to tell me how to land that? I have two grown wizard ex-lovers and an immortal partner...doesn't anyone care whether or not my arse is sore?" Ianto pouted uncharacteristically.

"Of course we care, To-to. That was mostly just for fun. I'm sure Jack will make it feel all better." Draco pinched Ianto's bottom and winked at Jack. The captain smiled.

"Only if he asks nicely," he said as they rounded a bend in the road. Around said bend stood, in all its glory, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Jack smiled fondly at the building and Harry snatched Draco's hand in recognition of the varied fond and not-so-fond memories the castle held. The blond squeezed his husband's hand and continued walking toward the school. Ianto stood still and when Jack glanced back, he had a look of confusion on his face.

"You went to _school_ here? It's a pile of rubbish! Rocks and 'Warning' signs... this is nothing like those newspaper pictures!" Ianto's mouth was agape by the end of his question.

"Oh! Almost forgot. Muggles can't see the building. You've only looked at it through charmed photos of the _Prophet_. Here," Draco waved his wand and muttered something that Ianto couldn't hear and he was told to close his eyes. When they were opened , the magnificent school Ianto remembered in pictures stood before him and it was all he could do not to gasp in awe.

"Now that you can see the building, why don't we head on in? Dumbledore will want to meet To-to and talk to us about the Forbidden Forest." Harry nodded toward the school and they all started the climb towards the Headmaster's office.

* * *

"... lemon drops, Bertie Botts, Blood Pops... er..." Draco listed off every candy he could think of to try and get into the Headmaster's office. He and Harry had been at it for what felt like hours, trying every sweet imaginable to gain access to speak with Dumbledore.

"We should have owled before we came. The Headmaster changed this thing every week when we were in school. There's just no way we can get through this bloody gargoyle." Draco mumbled. Harry was sitting on the floor next to the opening in the wall with his temple resting on the cold stone.

Ianto was in a similar position lying on the floor of the castle, his head resting on Harry's lap. Jack paced aside Draco. Harry and Ianto couldn't help but notice the strange way their partners seemed to do the same thing.

Harry's fingers found their way into Ianto's hair as they sat watching Jack and Draco.

"When did you and Draco get married?" The Welshman asked. He turned his head to stare at Harry as the wizard fiddled with Ianto's hair.

"About three and a half years ago. Right after Arabel was born. She's Draco and Astoria Greengrass' little girl. I adopted her after we were bonded. She doesn't know her mother all that well." Harry sighed.

"How did... I mean, what... Draco had a child? How?" Ianto sat up to look at Harry.

Harry chuckled slightly, looking at his friend. "By the normal means, I would suppose, although I wasn't present at the actual time of conceiving. That was a relief if anything. Draco always said that the pregnancy was the worst. Of course, I understood that with Luna and Sam." Harry grinned as he talked about his children.

"You know very well what I meant, Potter. I thought you two were in it for the long haul. How did the split happen?" Ianto asked, then his mind caught up with Harry's words. "Luna? I could swear you said that Luna was the craziest person you know, not to mention that you told me once you'd never have sex with another woman in your life." Ianto's challenging gaze irked Harry, even though the wizard knew everything was justifiable.

"First off, there was no split. Draco needed to produce an heir to the Malfoy name, and he did with Arabel. Not exactly what Narcissa had in mind, but she'll have her pureblood. As for Sam, Luna and Neville were married a few years after the War. They couldn't have children because Neville was infertile. They had been searching for someone to help them have a kid when a new experimental potions treatment was released that promised twins. So, after hearing every last thing that we could on the subject, Luna and I... you know, and said if the potions worked, we would have a child each. Luna had a blond girl whom she named Cassiopeia and my brown haired little boy that we named Sam." Ianto took his time digesting everything. "Wow," was all he could manage.

"You don't even know the half of it. You should have seen Luna when she was pregnant. Everyday she had at least twelve cockroach clusters-" All four of the men jumped as the gargoyle slowly shifted out of place to reveal to stairs to Dumbledore's office.

There was a slight shifting of stone and a yell of victory from the other half of their party. Their conversation halted as they both looked up. "Looks like we found it." Jack laughed.

"Hop in, the gargoyle doesn't wait for long." Draco warned as they jumped into the slowly closing gap between the wall and the stairs.

**A/N: Remember, guys, we all love reviews. I adore them. They are priceless to any author thats up to snuff. Please R&R. I'm not begging, yet. But don't think I won't start soon.  
Thank you lovely readers.**


	5. Bumbling, Babbling Band of Baboons

****

**So, I have to go to school tomorrow for a final, which sucks. I hope I can get this out soon so I can some happy readers. Happy readers are good. They make _me _happy. That's always fun. **

**Anywho, I'm thinking this is the interesting chapter. We'll talk to Dumbledore and get to the alien. By the way, he didn't die...yes, I know that takes away from one of Harry's main Then, maybe Gwen will be in there for a minute...any one who knows me knows that Gwen isn't my favorite person...but, then again, my favorite person died...so...yeah. -sniff-**

Here we are, my happy readers. OH! by the way, guys, this was written mostly by my gorgeous beta theviewfromhere. She read the parts I had and I was stuck. She, so graciously, helped me out. I can't write Dumbles (hehe) well at all. She can, as you will very well see.

I don't own Torchwood or Harry Potter or any silly arbitrary reference to anything. Promise.

* * *

"Who's gonna knock?" Jack asked as they stood in front of the Headmaster's door. Draco rolled his eyes and Harry chuckled.

"Give it a sec-" the former Gryffindor started, but was cut off by a voice resounding through the door.

"Enter," came the voice. Harry gestured to the door as to say, "See what I mean?" as he reached for the handle. He pushed open the heavy wood and the men walked into the office.

It was a relief to see that, no matter how many changes had been made in everyone's lives since they had last visited, Dumbledore's office remained the same as it had always been. As comforting as the familiarity of their surroundings was, though, the sight of Dumbledore's affable expression was like a catalyst that acted by shuffling a great weight off Harry's shoulders. He hasn't even realized it was there before, but the relief of having it gone must have shown on his face. Dumbledore turned away from exchanging greetings and old-friend pleasantries with Jack and turned his gaze on Harry.

"Harry," his voice was as calmly unaffected as ever, yet Harry detected a tenseness there that snapped him out of his half-reverie, "I trust you and young Malfoy have been well?"

"Yes, Professor, very well actually. Erm… yes. Quite busy with things, nothing new there." He resisted the urge to punctuate the end of the sentence with a breath of awkward laughter and was reminded of his days as a student.

Ianto, Jack and Draco had taken seats on an out of the way, rather tatty old sofa along the wall, keeping well out of the way of the interaction while at the same time managing to appear marginally involved. While Draco had eyes only for Harry's growing Dumbledore-induced nervousness in the middle of the room, Jack and Ianto were trying to inconspicuously hold a conversation consisting of only brief glances and raised eyebrows. The mood in the room had changed barely at all from their earlier shared greetings, but it was a change nonetheless and they wondered what had caused it and what was to come of it.

"I have no doubt, Harry. Inactivity has never been one of your many talents, nor has it been one of mine. It is this that has forced me to call you all here on this fine afternoon, consequentially. I have always rather liked my occasional forays into the Forbidden Forest when all one needs to clear ones head is the majesty of nature and the call of various woodland creatures.' Harry doubted the majesty of any nature that happened to take root in the Forest, but didn't say as much.

"I have found myself unable to partake in this activity as of late, however. There has been certain events that have discouraged both myself and some of the more observant school population from activities in that area."

Harry felt something was expected of him at this point, since Dumbledore showed no signs of continuing his narrative. He was, in fact, moving over to his desk to shuffle papers around on its surface in a pattern that achieved much the same appearance of scholarly disarray as it had before.

"Right, sir, the business with the Caridou-"

"-Caridon-' (A hushed yet insistent Welsh voice from the sofa)

"-In the Forbidden Forest. We know about it already." (A low 'oomph' from the sofa caused by an elbow finding its swift and sharp way to a set of Welsh ribs as Ianto slightly stood to speak up.)

"Of course you do. I just couldn't be completely sure, Harry, considering the distinct lack of reply owls I had received about the situation. I thought perhaps the poor things had lost their way at times, I must confess." Finally Dumbledore's kind eyes met Harry's beneath his half-moon spectacles and Harry immediately felt all the worse for it.

Draco, seeing his husband's distress, jumped in. "We're sorry, Professor, we did get the owls. It's just that… after the constant eventful, er, events of our school days, we had really just planned to recede, quietly, you understand, from the more… heroic aspects of the wizarding world. Um. On account of the children, really, we just don't want them exposed to too much so early on and we wanted to really create a family atmosphere at home, you know… yes. We really would have returned the owls sooner, Professor, but then we decided a personal visit was in order." It was a good thing Malfoys, as a part of their intrinsic gene pool, did not blush. Draco certainly would have been red as a Weasley under the vaguely amused eyes of Dumbledore otherwise.

"I understand completely, Draco. In the future, however, it may be wise to consider a return communication before the esteemed members of the Torchwood Institute begin to feel needed as errand boys. Yes?"

There were murmurs of assent from Harry and Draco, overlaid with Jack's "Right, boys! Remember that, excellent advice if I do say so myself!" and Ianto's pointed silence. Which way the silence was pointing remained to be seen.

Harry and Draco sank into the sofa next to Ianto.

"You two are brilliant conversationalists, eh?" the Welshman chided. Draco turned to his former lover and sneered. Harry told his to stuff it. Ianto couldn't help but smile.

With his permanent smirk still turned up a few extra notches after his last comment, Jack turned his attention to Dumbledore. "Alright. Now that we've got that all sorted out, who's up for some alien investigation?"

"Fine by me," Ianto stood and grinned at Jack.

* * *

**Sorry for the semi-short nature of the chapter. I promised action, and, well, I failed to deliver. Apologies, my lovely readers. Hope to update soon. **

**Love you all!**

**-PBI  
**


End file.
